His Butler, Dances
by winterrain03
Summary: When Elizabeth interrupts daily life at the Phantomhive mansion, Ciel will have to rely on Sebastian to get rid of her. YAOI! disclaimer: i do not own kuroshitsuji or its characters


**Hi :) this is my first fanfic, so if you have constructive criticism, i would love to hear it! hope you like it :)**

**WARNING: YAOI and lemon!**

He woke to a familiar scent. Intoxicating making him wan to stay in bed even longer. " bocchan." the young master moaned. The demon sighed. He pulled young master to the edge of the bed and lifted him, princess style. Ciel rested his head on his hard chest. His scent, his long fingers gripping his arm and his blood red eyes that stared down at him every time he peaked up. Ciel would pay him back later for waking him up like this.

Ciel heard the sound of water running, next would be a bath. Sebastian set him on the edge of the tub, it was cold, but soon warmed to the temperature of his body. Sebastian's long fingers gracefully unbuttoned his shirt. This was nothing new. It was very often that Sebastian had seen him naked. Although Ciel noticed, this time his eyes lingered a little long down there. Ciel blushed _'what is it, it's as if he's planning something_,' and the smirk on the demons face provided evidence for Ciel's theory. Ciel looked away.

After the bath, the young master dressed in the cloths Sebastian laid out. Deep blue fabrics layered in elegant patterns, his bichromatic eyes enhanced by the cool tones. Next to Sebastian's warm, fiery eyes His was nothing. Ciel could not compare himself to the demon. He sighed thinking of the difference between himself and his butler, how there would ever be a gap between the two of them. The contract that held them together, serving as a barrier. Sebastian heard this sigh and looked at him inquiringly. Ciel once again looked away. "it's just Elizabeth has been so needy lately."

"It's just a phase, give her time. She just does not want to lose you again." this was true. It's not as though Ciel and Elizabeth were destined or anything, but they had been together for so long, she was the last one left and Ciel felt it was almost expected at this point to grow then wed the girl.

_'Could Elizabeth tear Sebastian and I apart even farther? She already desires so much attention from me when she visits. Well, then I'll just have to order Sebastian to do more for me, so we don't drift. _' Ciel put on his top layer, left the room with his butler following.

Downstairs the blonde was waiting for him. Her frilly, lacy cloths were a big contrast to the dark, foreboding mansion. "CCCIIIIIIIEEEEELLLLLL!" the earl cringed. He dreaded the next sixty or so minutes he had scheduled to Elizabeth for dance lessons. She ran up to him and took his hand, pulling him to the middle of the spacious room. The dance teacher, hired by Elizabeth may have been the only one on the face of the planet that could ever be more excited then Elizabeth. She was draped clashing cloths, giant hat, and not to mention, a giant fuzzball of a cat following her everywhere. Her personality screamed Grell. This made the young master cringe even more. The instructor started the music, she began with a waltz, review of the previous lesson. Already Ciel was off beat, but this could not he compared to the horrible attempt at dancing that Elizabeth was making. Ciel looked over to Sebastian, trying to get his attention. Trying to get him to intervening, but it seemed this was hopeless, as he was too preoccupied with the cat. Ciel sighed _'I should have known_,' resisting a face-palm.

Ciel turned back to Elizabeth, who was smiling up at him. He felt something tug at his foot. He looked down. It was her dress. "Wait Elizabe-" she didnt even notice, being too preoccupied at staring at Ciel and next thing they knew **thump** they were on the ground. At this point Ciel was pretty much pissed. He looked back at Sebastian, who seemed to notice because of the thump. _'Some butler he is_.' his eye, not covered by his black eye patch, glared at the demon. They screamed get me out of this mess now! Quite orderingly. The butler put the cat down, walked to mass of human bodies, pulled Elizabeth off from the earl, and lifted him up. The young girl decided to take a break and sat down on the stairs. Sebastian sighed. Bowing to his master he held out his hand "_may I have this dance?"_

Ciel blushed again. "Sebastian, just what are you doing?" honestly, things were a mess as they were.

Sebastian replied, "one must practice to improve, bocchan. You cannot continue to miss practice every time you fail."

Obviously, this angered Ciel. He wanted to prove that he could do this. 'Sebastian will not look down on me.' he took the demon's gloved hand. The demon rose, standing tall next to him, Ciel looked as a mere child. This made Ciel even angrier. The demon began to lead. Somehow, it was a lot easier now. It was almost fun. He looked up at Sebastian. He thought about the raven black hair framing his face and that familiar, intoxicating scent. They continued like this until the end of the lesson. Not switching from the waltz, for the instructor felt it was too hopeless. She left first. Next was lady Elizabeth. Ciel and Sebastian walked her to the door. Just as she was about to leave, she practically shouted " Ciel, can I come back tonight for dinner?" Ciel looked at Sebastian, almost pleadingly. Sebastian leaned close to the earl, whispering in his ear. "Do you want me to make an excuse, bocchan?"

"yes"

"is that an order?"

Ciel flushed red "yes!"

The demon looked at him with the same look as earlier. "But, should you be turning down the young lady?"

Ciel looked at him furiously "Sebastian I order you, make an excuse! I'll owe you one, just hurry up!"

Sebastian's grin grew wider. He turned to Elizabeth. "We are terribly sorry, but this evening, bocchan has a client meeting." Elizabeth pouted and practically slammed the door storming away. Ciel sighed. Suddenly, to his surprise he was being lifted up.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?"

Still grinning, the demon replied, "if I remember correctly, you do owe me one. Do you not?"

Ciel found it hard to reply "b-but what are you doing?" by this time, the butler had already made it up the stairs and halfway to the Ciel's room.

"You will see" Ciel was slightly worried. He had never owed Sebastian one before, and honestly, he was regretting it. Ciel did not reply he decided just to wait it out. He closed his eyes and just like the morning, became intoxicated by Sebastian.

Soon, he was laid on his bed. This made Ciel curious "S-sebastian, just what are you-" Sebastian was unbuttoning his shirt. He licked Ciel's nipples nibbling on them. His master moaned, "se-sebast-" Ciel was confused, he knew this was the way to fill the gap between the two of them. But, was this really what Sebastian wanted? For once Ciel did not want this by ordering him to do it. " se-sebastian, d-dont do it if you feel I'm ordering you too" Sebastian looked at him curiously.

"Bocchan, does that mean you want this?" his eyes were larger than usual. It was weird seeing this expression on the demon. His blood red eyes staring down at the boy. Ciel did not respond, although it was obvious what he meant by his silence, yes. Sebastian pinned his wrists down, and touched his lips t his masters. His tongue forced through a slight parting of Ciel's mouth, exploring the cavern. He worked his way down his cheek, past the neck. He played with his perky nipples, flicking them where he found Ciel was especially sensitive, teasing him. Ciel tried to hold in his moans, but it was near impossible, the demon was too skilled, soon, Sebastian slid his hands down Ciel's pants. He was hard, very hard. The demon chuckled. Ciel's eyes were half laden, lusting for the demon.

Sebastian finished unclothing them both. He put his dick in front of Ciel's face, lick it. Ciel, reluctantly, did as he was told. He started at the tip then soon deep throated the demon's large member, bobbing his head, trying not to gag, for it was so large. Then, Ciel noticed Sebastian was about to cum. He looked up at the demon. Sebastian replied to his gaze "drink it."

Ciel did as he was told. He gulped down the demon's sweet cum, drinking all but what was running down his chin. When the Ciel drank the last few drops, the demon pulled himself out of his master's mouth. And replaced it with his fingers. Ciel licked. Next, Sebastian thrusted one finger into his master's tight hole. Ciel groaned fiercely. Then he added another finger, scissoring and stretching his entrance. When the demon felt the boy was ready, he inserted his cock. Tip first, Ciel felt a shiver crawl up his spine. Sebastian inserted it all the way, not moving, trying to tease Ciel, "damnit Sebastian, move already!" the demon began to move, thrusting harder and harder. He found a very sensitive spot in Ciel and continued hitting him there. Ciel was on the verge "Se-Sebastian im c-cuming"

The next morning, Ciel Awoke resting on his butler's chest. Unknowingly, he mumbled "Sebast-" Sebastian opened his eyes. Ciel tried repositioning himself, this was no good. Pain shot up from his back; memories from the day before flooded back to him. Once again, the earl blushed. Sebastian looked at him and smirked.

Ciel laid his head back down on his demon's chest and whispered, "Sebastian, I think I owe you one."


End file.
